


Home Of Wayward Drabbles

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, M/M, little fics with no home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: A collection of drabbles that aren't long enough to post on their own, that I just want to have in one location.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have a few short ficlets/drabbles/one-shots laying around that I'd like to put in one place for people to enjoy, but some are pretty short to be dropped into a post of their own, so I'm going to use this as a little collection of random ideas, or stuff inspired by dreams I've had, or little ideas that I'm never going to really do anything with, but I still like them enough to share.
> 
> I don't want to clog tags or list a million tags, so I'll probably adjust things as I go along. Each "chapter", I'll list what series it's for, and any warnings that may be necessary. I just tossed a mature rating on this in general for the time being.
> 
> This first "chapter" is for Kamen Rider Agito, I forget which episode it takes place during, but it's the one where Hikawa is training to use G3-X and winds up passing out in the kitchen in front of Shouichi.

When Shouichi climbed into bed that night, something felt...off. He sat up, examining the sheets, the comforter, even his pillow. No, everything seemed just fine, as it always did.

He laid down, bringing the covers up, and then he realized what had been bothering him.

It smelled differently. It smelled like...Hikawa-san. Of course, since Shouichi had dragged the other man upstairs after he'd passed out in the kitchen, and tucked him into his own bed.

He took another deep breath, smelling faint traces of Hikawa's soap...his cologne...something almost mechanical in nature. Maybe gunpowder, or whatever Hikawa used to clean his gun.

It wasn't unpleasant, Shouichi thought, getting more comfortable and closing his eyes.

In fact, it was almost like getting a warm hug, which would be highly unlikely from Hikawa-san, Shouichi thought. But at least it helped him feel less alone that night, and as he drifted off into slumber, he wondered how he should thank the other man.

Maybe he'd like some fresh vegetables.


	2. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a dream I had this morning, where Ichijou was a vampire and Godai was going to have to fight a demon (might have been Daguva, not sure), and he was asking Ichijou to turn him so he'd stand a better chance in the fight.
> 
> No real warnings for this one, there's the usual biting and blood exchange that you'd expect from vampire fics, and some angst.

"Sorry about this. They want to keep tabs on new vampires, even if they're being created by one of their own detectives," Ichijou explained, a hint of bitterness in his voice, averting his eyes.

"It's ok, Ichijou-san," Godai said, and Ichijou somehow knew that he was smiling. He _trusted_ him. "Even if we were alone, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Ichijou hated to have to rush into things, especially when he wanted it to be enjoyable for Godai. Even if he didn't say it out loud, he'd grown fond of him.

He ran his hand along Godai's back, trying to keep him calm, even as he sank his fangs into Godai's neck. Ichijou felt his body stiffen slightly for a moment, his fingers closing around his suit jacket.

But then he knew the euphoria was taking over, as Godai seemed to turn utterly boneless in his grip. And Ichijou couldn't help but moan softly when Godai's blood hit his tongue. He tasted like...sunshine, and open fields of flowers that stretched to the horizon, and endless roads leading anywhere and everywhere.

He tasted like freedom, like everything Ichijou had been missing since he'd been turned. A soft sound echoed in his throat, which he hoped no one had heard, because it sounded like longing for what he'd lost, and sadness for what Godai was giving up with this change.

Even as he drew in the last mouthful, he sliced his wrist, bringing it up to Godai's mouth as he drew away from his neck, running his tongue over the wounds so they could begin healing.

Godai's lips closed around the wound, and Ichijou felt him sucking at the flow of blood, weakly at first, but then one particular pull had him biting back a groan, and he could feel his cock beginning to stiffen.

The exchange of blood was supposed to be such an intimate thing, and lord knew he'd wanted to be intimate with Godai ever since he'd first laid eyes on him. When Godai had brushed off worries about this upcoming battle, claiming he was thinking about feelings he shouldn't be having, Ichijou had wanted to take him right then, especially when he'd seen the sad smile Godai had directed at him.

Ichijou had never longed for anyone, not until then. And now he was sharing his blood with Godai, and he could feel--could _sense_ \--the lust and longing in his blood.

He wanted him, needed him, and depending on the outcome of this impossible battle, Ichijou might never have the chance to hold him, make love to him, tell him exactly how long he'd craved it.

When he moved his wrist from Godai's lips, catching his sagging form quite easily with one arm, he ducked his head to hide the tears that had begun to slide down his cheeks. Tears for himself and the feelings that even now needed to be shoved down far enough to keep from distracting him. And tears for Godai, who would never again see that blue sky he loved so much, who would surely come to hate Ichijou when he realized exactly what he'd sacrificed for power that may very well not be enough to win this battle.

But it was done.


End file.
